


what about space pirates?

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: she can't help but laugh and run after him.-— rose/ten. a drabble.





	what about space pirates?

"What about space pirates, Doctor?" Rose asks.

"What?" He shoots her an incredulous look.

"Um. . . y'know." A brief hesitation. "Space pirates."

"Space pirates?" He's still giving her that look, vaguely suspicious as though he thinks she might be making fun of him.

"Yeah. With, like, spaceships. . . n' stuff." She shrugs, almost apologetically.

"Space. . . pirates?" Suddenly he's not looking at her but instead, index fingers steepled above clasping hands and resting on his lips, at some invisible thing drifting far outside of Rose's vision.

"Well, y'know, I was just thinking that—" she begins, but the Doctor interrupts.

"Space pirates. Space _pirates_. Space. Pirates." He's doing that thing that exasperates Rose to no end, the things where he chews on his words, with his face scrunched around the eyes in consternation.

Suddenly, he perks up. " _Space_ _pirates_! Why, Rose, you wonderful. . . you—" He breaks off with that infectious laugh of his and she's smiling now, too. "C'mon, Rose Tyler," he grins, dashing to the TARDIS. "We've got some space pirates to catch."

As dichotomously ridiculous and dangerous sounding that statement is, she can't help but laugh and run after him.


End file.
